Tour De Farce
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 23a |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 15, 2008 |Image file = Ep23AS1.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Rudemate |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Bad News}} is the first part of the twenty-third episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summery McKenna and the Care Bears are all leaving on a bike ride. They invite Grumpy, but he refuses saying that he doesn't like bikes. Oopsy practices riding his bike when he runs into McKenna's bike and damages it. McKenna takes her bike to Grumpy to get it fixed. As Grumpy fixes McKenna's bike, she again invites them along for their bike ride. McKenna confesses that she didn't learn to ride a bike until last year. Grumpy admits that he can't ride a bike and is too embarrassed to try. McKenna offers to help teacher Grumpy how to ride a bike. Grumpy wants to keep this a secret, but accidentally says this in front of all the other Care Bears. All the Care Bears agree to help Grumpy learn how to ride a bike. Grumpy practices riding a bike but keeps crashing. When he's about to give up, Funshine points out that Grumpy has gone a little farther each time he's tried. Grumpy tries again while Funshine and Tenderheart run along side him, but Grumpy ends up getting stuck in a tree. Furious that he keeps loosing, Grumpy becomes determined to learn how to ride a bike. He puts his bike up by the fountain and starts to pedal with his eyes shut. When Grumpy almost falls down stairs, Cheer creates a rainbow for Grumpy to ride. When Grumpy almost hits the Gathering Tree, Share picks it up with her lollipops so that Grumpy rides under it. When Grumpy almost falls into a manhole, Funshine redirects him the other way. The other Care Bears keep helping Grumpy ride his bike without crashing. Grumpy ends up back where he started and thinks he rode through Care Square on his own. Grumpy wants to go on the bike ride with the others now, but everyone is exhausted from teaching Grumpy. They agree to all go together, as long as they can take a nap later. All the Care Bears take off pedaling, except for Oopsy who crashes his bike into the screen. Errors * When Grumpy refused to join the others, Tenderheart is incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23AS2.png * Cheer says a line that sounds like it was written for Love-a-Lot when she says, "And we'd love to help you learn!" * When cheering for Grumpy, True Heart is missing her eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23AS3.png * While riding his bike at the end of the episode, Tenderheart is again incorrectly drawn with eyelashes. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep23AS5.png Trivia * This episode's title is a reference to Tour de France, a bicycle race held in France. * This is the sixth appearance of McKenna, the previous episodes she was in were Here Comes McKenna, Whose Friend is Who?, No Snow Day, All Give and No Take, and Rudemate. * Love-a-Lot doesn't appear in this episode, but she previously learned how to ride a bike in Oopsy the Hero. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes